


Accidental

by unnideul



Series: spiraling [2]
Category: Block B, K-pop, Speed (Kpop)
Genre: Fanfiction, Finally another chapter?!!, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Sibling Incest, Triggers, What are Tags?, block b - Freeform, i can't write taewoon, i probably butchered him, woocest, writers block hates me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnideul/pseuds/unnideul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate writing summaries, so... </p><p>Things get hot and heavy with our favorite brothers and if I tell more I'll spoil it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental

_2490w_ . NC-17 (nsfw) . 2Woo . _accidental_

(Trigger warning: heavy mentions of incest!!)

It was that familiar high from performances that the pair of brothers knew all too well. It would keep them up for hours on end (usually in the form of some tiny noraebang somewhere in the city, belting out lyrics to 90's pop hits under the influence of too much soju.); blood racing through their veins, heart still pounding and their ears ringing from how loud the crowd, and the music, had been the entire night. It was the kind of rush that they both lived for. Jiho would often say it was his favorite part of performing (it likely wasn't the truth, because he could never have one part of performing he loved most, it was all the post-performance haze talking.), even if it left him exhausted the next morning.

This current setting had become unusual for them, however. 

It had been months since Taewoon had touched him, between their own schedules and personal lives, finding time to see one another had become a bit more difficult than what was originally thought. And, if Jiho wasn't mistaken, it was starting to seem as though the elder was avoiding him. His text messages would go unanswered for hours-- days even.--his calls would get sent straight to voicemail. He tried to brush it off as just the other being busy, despite the uneasiness that he felt was telling him otherwise.

Well, this wasn't exactly a normal situation, Jiho supposed. And normal circumstances couldn't be counted on.

He wouldn't argue it, though. Not when he had Taewoon's lips pressing bruising kisses along his neck, the two practically tumbling into Taewoon's empty apartment, their feet getting caught up in one another as he led them back into the bedroom.

Such familiar territory. 

Jiho couldn't count the times that he'd been stumbling into Taewoon's room like this.

Taewoon moved like time was of the essence, like at any moment the world would cease to exist unless they made the most of this short period of time they had left. Large hands mapped out long legs and fumbled with buttons and zippers on Jiho's jeans, finding his steadily forming erection and wrapping his fingers around it.

In Jiho's mind, there was no need to rush all of this. They had the entire night to indulge in one another, so why rush it? They always rushed through things, they always made it such a quick and dirty affair when they often didn't have to. They could take their time, they could fully enjoy one another, they could have sex in all those ways that the younger fantasized about, but knew would never have the pleasure of enjoying with his brother. 

Because Taewoon wanted to fuck, plain and simple.

For Taewoon, this was all a means to an end. He needed release, the kind of release that he couldn't find in the countless women he'd brought back to this very room. And there was a sense of safety and security with Jiho, knowing that his secret would be safe with his brother -- who wouldn't risk ruining both of them by spilling that they'd been secretly hooking up with one another.

It was convenient, Taewoon would often think. It was all for convenience.

"Hyung, you don't..." Jiho gasped at the feeling of a hand on his cock, which instantly sprang to life, hips instinctively lifting to press into the touches, craving more. Even if he wanted things slow and passionate, he could never fight the way his body so quickly reacted to Taewoon. "I've got time..." It was his poor attempt at reasoning with the other, hoping that maybe he would have a sudden 180 and want to spend the entire evening taking care of Jiho; covering his body with kisses, driving into him slow enough to make the rapper crazy and eventually letting go inside of him, passing out wrapped up in everything that was the younger rapper. Jiho knew it was a pipe dream, if there ever was one, but that didn't stop his imagination.

And he couldn't begin to count how many nights he'd lay there in bed, stroking himself to the mental image of _making love_ to Taewoon. 

God, if he could... Just one time...

(And then, he'd spend the other half of the night sobbing over just how ashamed he was for even thinking that way about his older brother. Fighting down the nauseous feeling that always seemed to follow those thoughts and saying every prayer that he could remember, in hopes that God would forgive him for having gone down such a dark road.)

Taewoon didn't answer, and Jiho didn't expect him too. The elder had become an expert in selectively listening over the short time they'd been keeping up this little affair. Jiho assumed that it was just easier to ignore the things he didn't want to hear, pretend they were never even said and just continue on with his life. How the hell he managed to do that, the younger would never know.

He wanted to ask him how he did it. How he went through the days and fought down that feeling of emptiness without him (or was that another one of Jiho's many one sided emotions?), how he managed to sit through meetings and practices with his skin burning for his touch, how he slept through the night without the warmth of his body there. 

That was their difference. Jiho felt all of these things, his life in complete chaos without his brother. While Taewoon went along existing like nothing had changed but the weather and the date on the calendar.

Taewoon only seemed to move faster, as though the quicker he got through this whole act, the quicker he could pretend that it never happened, and go back about his life without a second thought of Jiho and the fucked up situation that the pair had gotten themselves into. He would rush off to the shower to scrub away any remnants of Jiho on his skin and then make up some excuse as to why the younger couldn't hang around any longer.

_"I'm gonna head to the studio, got some shit I gotta finish..."_

Usually, Jiho tried to leave before that point, it was an awkward kind of situation that he hated having to go through. Being kicked out by his own brother, like he was just another random piece of ass that Taewoon had picked up at some bar that night.

It was a walk-of-shame that he despised having to make, but somehow he always found himself doing it.

Jiho's jeans and underwear were down around his ankles in a matter of seconds, the younger rapper quickly stepping out of them before he stumbled backward on to Taewoon's bed, his own hands quickly tearing his T-shirt up over his head, before tossing it to the ground. His eyes immediately darkened at the other, narrowing into even smaller slits as he let them roam over the older's body -- which was quickly becoming more and more exposed as Taewoon fumbled to get his clothes off.

"Hands and knees, baby." Taewoon's words turned Jiho on endlessly, his cock throbbing now that he no longer had the others hand working over his length, "You know how I like you, ass in the air."

Of course he liked it that way, Jiho thought more than a little spitefully, he didn't have to actually look at the other, he could go on pretending that Jiho was anyone else in the world, he could close his eyes and fall into a fantasy world -- and Jiho was almost sure he'd been called quite a few different names over time.

He tried to pretend that it didn't affect him, but it always did.

Jiho did nothing more than nod his head and oblige. What was the point of trying to argue? Taewoon wouldn't waste his time listening, and would go and do whatever he felt anyway. 

Jiho wanted to be stronger than this. He knew that he wasn't this kind of a weak individual; he was tough, he had handled more shit being thrown at him than most people ever had to in their entire life, he would argue and fight until he was blue in the face if he felt passionate enough about something. All of these traits he valued so highly in himself seemed to disappear the moment that Taewoon came around.

Deep down, he knew it had always been that way. He would always be the weaker one in comparison.

"Fuckin' gorgeous." Taewoon mumbled softly, his hands sliding along the length of his brother's back, the feel of his fingertips slightly rough against his skin, but they burned so deliciously nonetheless and left Jiho moaning softly. Taewoon absolutely loved this; how so easily Jiho became worked up for him. It was something he'd never been able to find in another person. Even after taking numerous women to bed, he never found himself nearly as satisfied as he was with the younger rapper.

Those girls didn't sound the way Jiho did; his voice a deep vibration, with a rasp that left Taewoon's skin tingling the moment the sound would meet his ears. Those girls didn't feel like Jiho did; sharp, rough edges where there would usually be soft curves and supple skin. And, above all, none of those girls fucked the way Jiho did; wild and with a reckless kind of abandon that Taewoon found himself drowning in time and time again.

Taewoon was sick of all the vanilla and Jiho was willing to try anything and everything.

His fingers were slick, silky with the lube he'd coated them in and already finding a way to press inside of Jiho, the stretch causing a dull kind of burning ache that -- for a reason the younger couldn't fathom -- made him even harder, left his arms and legs trembling with anticipation. He loved the way Taewoon felt inside of him, loved how completely filled he felt when the other would drive in as deep as was possible (and, honestly, the position made it feel that much better, despite how much Jiho despised it.)

"Fuck!" The younger hissed, his head falling forward as he willed his muscles to relax, his breathing already coming out in shallow breaths and all he wanted was to _feel_ Taewoon.

He felt like he lived for nothing other than to have the other fucking him into that beautiful point of sweet oblivion.

A wide grin spread across Taewoon's lips as he slipped a third finger inside of the other, twisting and scissoring the digits in an attempt to open the younger up as quickly as was possible.

Everything with Taewoon was as quickly as possible. Even their sex was a quick and dirty encounter. 

Get in, get off, get out.

As soon as the thought flitted through his head, it seemed, Taewoon was ready to do just that; his fingers slipping out of Jiho so that he could grab a tight hold of the younger's waist, slamming his cock completely inside of the other in one quick snap of his hips.

The sound that left Jiho was pure heaven to Taewoon's ears. An aphrodisiac that he felt instantly addicted to and couldn't get enough of. "Fuck, you feel so good." The words were a murmur on the elder rapper's lips, his body leaning over Jiho's as he thrusted into the other at a steady pace, pulling moan after sweet moan from the younger. The sound of skin against skin mixing with the sweet tones of Jiho's voice and creating what Taewoon would admit was the sweetest music on the planet.

It felt amazing. Jiho's body was alight with more overwhelming sensations than he'd felt before -- though, it seemed as though every moment with Taewoon was like something he'd never felt before. -- and it was only a short time before Jiho was pushing his hips back to meet each thrust from the other. He needed more, Taewoon needed more, chasing a high that they could only get from each other. They were both mutually addicted to one another, each push drawing them further into the dark spiral and every pull leaving them in an almost literal withdrawal, like the junkies that they had become for each other.

Long fingers eventually found their way to Jiho's hair, yanking hard on the strands and forcing the younger's head back, his spine curving in what Taewoon would admit was probably the most arousing way possible.

Jiho couldn't explain what happened in the next instant. He was acting purely on impulse, on all the thousands of emotions that he had been pushing down night after night with his brother. His body seemed to move on its own, and despite knowing just how many lines he was crossing, he still forced their lips together in a kiss.

They'd kissed plenty of times before this (typically initiated by himself, the younger rapper hadn't failed to notice.), but there was never the kind of passion that Taewoon felt at that moment, and it terrified him. He was fine when everything was purely physical; when neither of them felt anything more when they touched, when emotions and feelings weren't running rampant through either of them (not that Taewoon would ever admit that he felt anything when Jiho kissed him. This was a means to an end, after all. Nothing more.). He could feel it now, he could feel something so much deeper in the way that Jiho moved his lips against his own and he tore their mouths apart not even a second later.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Taewoon's anger quickly flared as he all but shoved the younger away from him, and nearly off the bed, eyes narrowing into a vicious glare at the other. It was the look Jiho knew too well, a look that made him feel a thousand times smaller than he actually was.

"Hyung, I was-- I didn't mean-- I got--" Jiho stumbled over his words, feeling his throat starting to tighten and his eyes starting to burn from the tears that were prickling at them.

(And, God, he couldn't fucking cry now. He couldn't.)

"Get the fuck out." He ordered, getting up and crossing the room, as though trying to create as much distance as possible between them, hoping it would cure the feeling of nausea that was starting to rise in his stomach and the bile he could already begin to taste.

"Hyung. Just lemme expl--"

"Get the fuck out!" Taewoon's voice echoed in the room, making Jiho flinch just slightly, scrambling to grab his clothes and put them on as fast as possible.

He didn't say another word, his clothes disheveled as he rushed out of the apartment, sliding down the wall until he was seated with his back pressed against it and his hands covering his face.

**Author's Note:**

> this took ages to finish and I apologize!! TT I had so much trouble with writers block about midway through and I struggled so much getting Taewoon written correctly (and I still am not satisfied with it... But whatevs)
> 
> But! You asked for it, I delivered and hopefully you enjoy it!


End file.
